Full Steam Requiem
|ja_kanji = フル ・ スチーム ・ レクイエム |user = Giotto Yotsunoya |namesake = Full Steam (preceding evolution) |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = Yuki Kaji |destpower = Infinite |speed = A |range = Infinitesimal |durability = Infinite |precision = Infinite |potential = NONE }} |Furu Suchīmu Rekuiemu}} is a Stand belonging to Giotto Yotsunoya, featured in Steampunk Desire. This Stand is the evolved form of Full Steam, created when pierced by the Stand-creating Arrow. Appearance Personality Full Steam Requiem shows self awareness, even displaying the capability of speech, directly speaking to Diorre, similar to Gold Experience Requiem. Like Full Steam, its lengthy is "Mera Muda Muda Muda...!" Abilities Absolute Freeze/Burning: Full Steam Requiem's ability is to freeze, and or burn anything no matter what it may be, whether it is physical, corporeal, metaphysical or the like, even spiritual, anything can be burned or frozen. Boundaries, time, space, even nothingness itself can be burned or frozen by Full Steam Requiem. There has been no thing yet shown to be able to "put out" his fire or "thaw" his freeze, as only he can turn it off. This ability extends to all realities. This ability was first achieved upon being stabbed by the arrow during Giotto's fight with Diorre. In order to defeat Diorre and Candy Shop Ascended Heaven Alteration Negation: Full Steam Requiem is immune to abilities that alter things such as reality, time, space, ect. Not only this, while it is naturally immune, it can completely negate the abilities of others, rendering them usless in order to protect people other than himself. The range of this as well as all of his abilities seems to be infinitesimal. If anyone tries to alter anything in relation to him, he instantly becomes aware and their powers will be shut down. *'Immutability': As stated before, Full Steam Requiem is completely immune to any alteration or outside change other than his own, protecting him from nearly everything. As such, this ability grants Giotto one of the greatest offenses and defenses possible. Despite the transformation however, Full Steam keeps nearly all of its previous abilities. * : Full Steam Requiem is capable of manipulating its own, as well as the heat around it, allowing it to heat up anything it may desire, and or cool down anything by absorbing that heat it contains. It's most common usage of this ability is through the production of the elements, such as fire, ice, or like its name suggests, Steam. It's also been shown to be very effective in battle, as Giotto and Full Steam naturally are not effected by the change in temperature, which allows them to make their enemies uncomfortable while they are not. * : Full Steam Requiem is also capable of producing and manipulating anything considered to be "vapor", for the most part, such as the water molecules in the air, or the ability to produce clouds or steam. Through this Giotto is capable of achieving various effects in accordance to what form of vapor he need at the time. Along with this, he is capable of turning his own body into vapor in order to hide in tight spaces, such as the cracks of a wall or in someone's hair. * : Full Steam Requiem shares Full Steam: Gray's ability of "Vector Manipulation", which grants it a variety of abilities, allowing for more capabilities, ranging from manipulating gravity, to creating unstopabble objects and making a near absolute defense. The general application of this is to stop his opponents from moving and then assault them with a barrage of attacks, but Giotto has been shown to use more than that, even using his vectors to distort the time space continuum and create a rift, allowing him to directly attack Diorre Rousseau in Candy Shop's timeline. After transforming, this ability became upgraded, not only extending to his own time and reality, but every reality, granting him new capabilities as a result. ** : An ability gained after mimicking Diorre, Giotto through his vectors is capable of existing outside of Spacetime itself. * : Full Steam Requiem can manipulate the blades beneath its feet and around its neck and makes them spin rapidly to cut things and fire them. They have shown the ability to always return to Full Steam Requiem no matter what. Trivia Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Rukiryo Category:Stands Category:Steampunk Desire Category:Steampunk Desire Stands